1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic humidifier and, more particularly, to an ultrasonic humidifier which is designed to give out pleasing odors into a room as well as to moisten the internal air thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, this type of humidifier is such that, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 13557/81, prefumes are disposed in an air feed passage formed between a water tub from which a water spray in the form of a mist is raised and a utility chamber in which a blower is disposed, i.e., in a deeply inward location in the body of the humidifier.
Since perfumes were disposed in such a deeply inward position, therefore, the old humidifier inconveniently must as a whole be disassembled when the perfumes are exchanged for fresh ones in one or two months after installation. Therefore, the perfumes are troublesome to handle.